Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) are widely used in a variety of sensing applications. For example, a MEMS pressure sensor may be implemented on a semiconductor die to generate electrical signals indicative of the amount of pressure exerted on the semiconductor die (or a portion thereof), or a MEMS accelerometer may generate electrical signals indicative of the rate and/or direction of acceleration of the semiconductor die. In some applications, the use of multiple different MEMS sensors to measure different properties may be desirable. For example, in an automotive application, a MEMS pressure sensor may be utilized to measure tire pressure while a MEMS accelerometer may be utilized to measure the vehicle acceleration.